


The Derision of Sartorial Speculation

by DoctorTrekLock



Series: Resolution19 [14]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Could be cuddly platonic!Ziraley if you wish, Emanuel Swedenborg, Fluff, ImprobableDreams900 helped with the idea, M/M, Not complimentary to Swedenborg, Sharing a Bed, Theology, angelic clothing, thanks m'dear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 11:06:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18260015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorTrekLock/pseuds/DoctorTrekLock
Summary: Aziraphale couldn't help the chuckle this time. Beside him, the dark-haired being grumbled some more and sat up against the headboard, so they were shoulder to shoulder."C'mon, Zira," Crowley groaned. "It's hard enough trying to get to sleep without you giggling over there.""I'm sorry, my dear," Aziraphale said, though his sincerity was belayed by the smile on his face. "I just can't help it.""You could stop reading," Crowley interjected sourly."It's this Swedenborg chap," Aziraphale continued as if Crowley hadn't interrupted. "He has very...peculiarthoughts on angels."





	The Derision of Sartorial Speculation

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Imagine person A of your otp is reading a book late at night and person B can’t sleep so they ask person A to read to them so person A starts reading out loud and a few minutes later person B is completely knocked out and person A gives them a kiss on their forehead.  
> Source: <http://doctortreklock.tumblr.com/post/183325607442/aus-and-prompts-list>
> 
> Originally posted March 27, 2019 on [Tumblr](http://doctortreklock.tumblr.com/post/183752941387/the-derision-of-sartorial-speculation-march-27)

_Like everything else, the clothes angels wear correspond, and since they do correspond they truly exist. Their clothes reflect their intelligence, so all the people in heaven are dressed according to their intelligence; and since one will surpass another in intelligence, one will have better quality clothing than another._

Aziraphale snorted, belatedly throwing a hand over his mouth in an attempt to stifle the sound. The figure next to him on the bed grumbled and rolled over.

_The most intelligent wear clothes that gleam as though aflame, some radiant as though alight. The less intelligent wear pure white and soft white clothes that do not shine, and those still less intelligent wear clothes of various colors. The angels of the inmost heaven, though, are naked._

He couldn't help the chuckle this time. Beside him, the dark-haired being grumbled some more and sat up against the headboard, so they were shoulder to shoulder.

"C'mon, Zira," Crowley groaned. "It's hard enough trying to get to sleep without you giggling over there."

"I'm sorry, my dear," Aziraphale said, though his sincerity was belayed by the smile on his face. "I just can't help it."

"You could stop reading," Crowley interjected sourly.

"It's this Swedenborg chap," Aziraphale continued as if Crowley hadn't interrupted. "He has very... _peculiar_ thoughts on angels."

"Swedenborg..." Crowley squinted as he tried to remember. "Swedish chap, alchemist, thought Jesus told him to stop stuffing his face?"

Aziraphale sighed. "An accurate, but limited summary, my dear."

"Well how would you put it?" Crowley asked crossly.

"A Swedish anatomist and metallurgist who believed he could talk to angels and demons and spirits and wrote a book that includes a chapter on what _angels wear_." Aziraphale started with a straight face and the best of intentions, but by the end he was gesticulating wildly, barely managing not to clip Crowley on the head with the thick volume he was holding.

Crowley scowled in recognition. "Was he the wanker who said the Serpent of Eden was a metaphor for the senses?"

Aziraphale pursed his lips. "And the Guardian of the Eastern Gate was a metaphor for the way self-absorption keeps you from considering doubting."

Crowley snorted in derision. "So what's he got to say that's got you in stitches? Or is it a laugh-or-cry scenario?"

"No, no, nothing like that, my dear. He just..." Aziraphale searched for a way to properly convey the sheer ridiculousness of the text. He came up empty. "Just listen."

Aziraphale cleared his throat, turned the page, and began reading, the Latin flowing cleanly and easily from his tongue. " _Because angels’ clothes correspond to their intelligence, they also correspond to what is true, since all intelligence comes from divine truth._ "

Crowley huffed a laugh and began to sink down on the bed, relaxing into the pillows. "He obviously never saw your tartan, angel."

"Hush. _So it amounts to the same thing whether you say that angels are dressed according to their intelligence or according to divine truth. The reason the garments of some angels gleam as though aflame, while the garments of others shine as though alight, is that flame corresponds to what is good, and light to what is true because of that good._ "

"Flaming sword," Crowley mumbled, his eyelids drooping.

"Quite. _The reason some garments are pure white and soft white and do not shine, while others are of various colors, is that divine good and truth are less dazzling and are also differently accepted among less intelligent people._ "

The expected comment from Crowley did not emerge, and Aziraphale looked down to see the demon fast asleep. He paused in his reading and watched Crowley sleep for a moment, a soft smile spreading on his face. "Good night, my dear," he murmured, leaning down to press a gentle kiss to Crowley's forehead. The demon mumbled something back that might have been "G'night, angel."

Aziraphale turned back to his book, but hesitated. It seemed quite impossible to read Swedenborg with a straight face, and Crowley _had_ just dropped off. Besides, Aziraphale decided, the next section was on angelic housing, and Crowley was sure to enjoy listening to that.

The angel closed the book gently and set it on his nightstand. His reading light obligingly found itself dimmed, and Aziraphale settled down into the bed, curving towards his demonic companion, who curled himself into Aziraphale's warmth like the snake he once was.

They slept.

**Author's Note:**

> Quotes are taken from Emanuel Swedenborg's _Heaven and Hell_ , specifically section 177.
> 
> The text mentioned is Swedenborg's analysis of Genesis 3 in his _Secrets of Heaven_.
> 
> Both are available for free online through swedenborg.com.


End file.
